Sick Days
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Tony gets sick adn Ziva takes care of him.


**Summary: Tony gets sick and Ziva is there to take care of him. **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

By the way, this is my first non-smutty Tiva, and I'm quite proud of myself for making that step haha.

…

_**Sick Days**_

Tony was lying in bed feeling miserable. His head hurt, he had a sore throat, a really bad cough, and a runny nose. He started feeling like crap after lunch, but was able to tough it out the rest of the workday. But now that he was home, he felt like complete shit. This really wasn't how he wanted to spend his weekend. He had been in bed all day watching a marathon of _Mad Men_ on AMC. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

…

When there was no answer to her knock, Ziva took out a key and opened the door. She walked through Tony's apartment, not seeing him or any indication that he was hear. As she walked down the hallway, she heard faint sounds of the TV. She slowly opened his bedroom door and peered in. When she saw her boyfriend sleeping she walked in. She saw the tissues that littered the bed and the bottle of aspirin on the bedside table and she knew why he never showed up for their date. She quietly grabbed the remote from beside him, shut off the TV, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Tony," she whispered as she ran her hand through his hair. He began to stir and finally his eyes fluttered open.

At first he furrowed his brow in confusion, then confusion was placed with panic. "Oh, Zi, I'm sorry. I'm sick and I was gonna call and tell you that I had to cancel tonight but I fell asleep. I'm so sorry."

Ziva smiled sweetly. "It is alright, Tony. I was only a little mad at first when you did not show up, but I was mostly concerned. And it appears I had a right to be." Her hand was still running through his fussy hair.

"I'm fine, just a little cold."

Ziva thought for a moment. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She came out with a thermometer and took his temperature.

"100.1. Well you certainly are a sick boy," she smiled. He wanted to make an inappropriate joke about that, but he felt too damn bad to do it. She laid a kiss to his forehead before beginning to clean up the mess around him. He watched her curiously as she moved around the room. She turned the TV back on, set the volume low and turned back to Tony. "I am going to go to the store. I will be back soon. Now try and go back to sleep," she said, setting a kiss to his warm forehead.

"You're staying?"

"Of course. You are sick and I am going to take care of you."

"Hmm…I'm not used to being taken care of when I'm sick. Even as a kid."

"Well things are different now. I will be back soon." She set another kiss to his forehead before leaving.

…

Ziva returned an hour later with supplies to help nurse Tony back to health.

"Drink this. It will help soothe your throat," she said as she gave him a glass of lemonade. "I also got tea and soup. Are you hungry?"

"Kinda, yeah. Will you make me chicken noodle soup? Pretty please?" He asked with wide eyes and a pouted lip, looking every bit the child.

Ziva chuckled. "Of course. I'll go make it right now."

Ziva came back with the bowl of soup, crackers, and some Tylenol.

"Here is your dinner, my dear. And take these, they should help," she said, handing him the bowl and setting the medicine on the table beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh," he groaned. "Head's feeling a little bit better, I guess."

"My poor baby," she laughed, soothing and mocking at the same time.

"Stay in here with me and watch TV. I'm lonely and I don't wanna sleep anymore."

Obliging him, she climbed in bed next to him and settled down to watch _Dirty Harry_ with him. After he ate, she pulled him down, his head resting in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, and up and down his arms, comforting the sick man in her arms.

"You know, this bedside manner isn't exactly something I expected from you," he said as she twirled her fingers through his hair.

"It surprises you that I like taking care of those that I love?"

"Well…yes actually," he laughed. She pinched him lightly, but nevertheless laughed as well.

"But I don't want you to get sick too, sweetcheeks,"

"Do not worry. I do not get sick."

"God, you're just like Gibbs," he chuckled.

…

Hoped you liked it!

Oh, and a little fun fact. Ever since I was little, my mommy gave me lemonade to help my sore throats, and by the way IT SO WORKS, not matter what people say. But I was looking up cold remedies or something and different remedies for sicknesses in other countries, etc. (I got sidetracked writing this story into medicine and stuff, ended up on Wikipedia, it's a vicious cycle.) but anyway, I had already written in the story that she gave him a glass of lemonade, cause that's what I've always used. And then guess what I find out! In Israel, lemonade is a very common cold remedy. (So is lemon tea. So hot or cold I guess lemons work) But It fits haha! And so many people have told me lemonade doesn't work, but it does and apparently Israelis think so to. So ya, that was just a little happy moment there haha.


End file.
